


in good paws

by kleine_waldfee



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, catboys make my brain go brrr, or should i say they make my brain go purr, they're catboys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleine_waldfee/pseuds/kleine_waldfee
Summary: Seonghwa comes home with food and a need for cuddles, which Yeosang happily provides.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 12
Kudos: 67





	in good paws

Yeosang was lazing around on the big couch in the living room when the front door was unlocked, his kitty ears immediately turning to the direction the sound was coming from. He took in the soft noise of a familiar pair of feet making their way through the hallway, the enticing scent of food flooding Yeosang's senses.

"Hey," Yeosang beamed at his boyfriend once he was in sight.

Returning the smile, Seonghwa walked over, dropping the bag he had been holding on the coffee table to brush Yeosang's long, blond fringe out of his face. "Hi, darling," he replied and gave the boy a lingering kiss on the forehead.

Yeosang grinned widely, his sharp canines showing. "What did you bring?" he asked despite already knowing the answer.

"Chicken from that one place you like so much. And some salad," Seonghwa said, the corners of his mouth twitching in amusement. "But you already knew that, didn't you?"

"I know a lot of things," Yeosang told Seonghwa cryptically, getting up from his comfortable position on the couch and hugging his boyfriend in greeting, who instantly returned the affectionate gesture. "I know that you're the best, for example."

"Stop it, you're going to make me blush," Seonghwa murmured into Yeosang's neck, sounding mildly embarrassed. One would think he had already gotten used to his boyfriend's flirtatious ways, but that wasn't actually the case. Seonghwa thought he'd always be weak in the face of Yeosang's charms. It was like a law of nature, really.

"Aw, but maybe that's my goal," Yeosang cooed. "You look adorable when you blush."

Yeosang laughed quietly when Seonghwa buried his face further in the crook of his neck and Seonghwa felt the action more than he actually heard it. 

Carefully, Yeosang removed himself from the tight embrace and coaxed, "Come on, let's eat before the food gets cold. I'll prepare the plates while you change, alright?"

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to get out of this suit," Seonghwa admitted, his previous embarrassment already forgotten as he turned to head to the bedroom. 

Yeosang grabbed the paper bag from the coffee table and skipped into the kitchen, spreading the chicken on a plate big enough to hold food for two people and putting the salad in a bowl. He hummed a song he had stuck in his head as he carried the food and two pairs of chopsticks into the living room where he turned on a drama he could watch with Seonghwa while they were eating. 

It didn't take Seonghwa much longer to exit the bedroom, now clad in a comfortable pair of sweatpants that had his tail sticking out of the little hole in the back, an oversized shirt Yeosang recognised as his own and a fluffy pair of socks. 

Glancing at the screen of the TV before unceremoniously plopping down next to Yeosang, Seonghwa commented, "Oh, I like this drama!" He then proceeded to sing along to the soundtrack of the show and Yeosang listened to his smooth voice intently. It was always a pleasure to hear Seonghwa sing, especially because he didn't do it often, which is why Yeosang appreciated it all the more once he decided to grace his ears with his wonderful singing voice.

Afterwards, Yeosang told Seonghwa, "I could listen to you sing all day." He was aware that he was giving Seonghwa particularly dreamy heart eyes and that his boyfriend would likely start feeling timid again, but Yeosang just couldn't help himself. He just admired Seonghwa too much and found him especially cute when he hid his face behind his sweater paws, his black ears moving to and fro out of shyness.

"I could sing for you some more later, maybe before we go to bed, if you want," Seonghwa offered, hands falling away from his face to reveal a pair of bright pink cheeks.

Yeosang quickly leaned in to place a happy kiss on the tip of Seonghwa's nose. "I'd really like that." 

He then decided to finally tend to their empty stomachs, picking up a particularly appealing piece of chicken and giving it to Seonghwa, who was too hungry to object being fed like this. 

They continued eating the food in a comfortable silence, and when they were done, Seonghwa carried the dirty dishes to the kitchen, refraining from washing them just yet in spite of every instinct in him screaming at him to just get it over with already because he wanted to cuddle his boyfriend first. He knew his priorities.

Back in the living room, Seonghwa cuddled up next to Yeosang, dropping his head on his shoulder and loosely fisting his shirt with one hand, mindlessly playing with the fabric as they continued watching the drama. That wasn't enough, though. Seonghwa rubbed his head against Yeosang's shoulder subtly, trying to get a silent message across.

Yeosang caught on quickly enough, after all he was privy to all of Seonghwa's quirks. "Come here, baby," he encouraged Seonghwa, who immediately took up the space on Yeosang's lap. 

"I missed you," Seonghwa admitted and as soon as Yeosang started stroking his sleek black hair, he was humming in satisfaction.

Seonghwa looked at peace as Yeosang continued his ministrations, occasionally scratching Seonghwa's scalp lightly, which made him lean into his touch all the more. "I missed you, too," Yeosang told him quietly before he leaned in to lick Seonghwa's ear, cleaning the fur slowly and deliberately, and, oh, now his own cat ears picked up the sound of actual purring. With a little smile on his lips, Yeosang continued what he had started.

They sat like that until the position became uncomfortable. Yeosang repositioned them so that they were lying down instead, facing each other. Seonghwa cupped Yeosang's face and traced his cheekbone with his thumb before he closed the gap between them to give his boyfriend a sweet kiss. 

Yeosang reciprocated his affection easily and threw an arm around Seonghwa's waist to hold him close, his tail following to rest on Seonghwa's hip. Chuckling into the kiss, Seonghwa put his own tail around Yeosang protectively.

After they parted, Seonghwa tucked his head into Yeosang's chest, letting his familiar scent surround him and listening to the steady thumping of his heart. 

"You feeling sleepy?" Yeosang asked fondly. When Seonghwa nodded, he said, "Alright, let's take a nap."

Yeosang carefully placed the throw blanket that had been sitting on the back of the couch over them, hoping the action wouldn't disturb Seonghwa's rest. Fortunately, he didn't wake, his breathing continuing to even out. 

Yeosang simply closed his eyes, the warmth Seonghwa was radiating lulling him to sleep as well. He drifted off feeling content and with his heart full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and a comment if you liked this!
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/myHysteria)


End file.
